


Priceless

by Stockholmsyndrom



Series: Drabble Collection [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fun, Light-Hearted, Post-Canon, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 08:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21241325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stockholmsyndrom/pseuds/Stockholmsyndrom
Summary: To raise money for charity, the Amestrian military auctions of dates with their best soldiers.Riza hates being the enter of attention.





	Priceless

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this idea came to me in the shower this morning. Here you go, short and sweet, I hope you like some fun fluff!

Riza looked into the crowd, the uncomfort uncoiling in her belly like a large, heavy snake. She hated being the center of attention. As a sniper she operated from the shadows. As General Mustang’s bodyguard and adjutant she was always one step behind him, literally working in his shadow. 

But now she was on stage, being all but paraded in front of all the gala attendants. She could feel their eyes on her, examining her, judging her. She hated every second of it. 

"The next bid is a very special treat. Captain Riza Hawkeye, or as many of you know her, the military's most decorated sniper, the Hawk's Eye. Captain Hawkeye is a hard worker, personal aide to General Mustang-" 

An appreciative murmur went through the crowd. General Mustang would not be up for auction tonight. Dates with the generals would be offered at the next gala, in celebration of the yuletide. 

"-Captain Hawkeye enjoys reading and taking long strolls through the park."

Riza resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Whoever had written her description had to be the most unimaginative person ever. Or not. Not much of her personal life was known to her colleagues. Most people's knowledge of her outside of her job were that she was quiet, deadly and that she had a dog. 

"The bidding starts at five thousand cenz." 

Riza sighed. She was sure that whoever had the spare money would get her cheap. She knew that most men in the ranks were afraid of her. And not many ladies would want to bid for her. Seeing that half of the female staff was in love with Mustang, her presence was sort of a mild annoyance at best, resented in most cases. 

Rebecca had already landed herself a date with Havoc, and was out. To keep it interesting, the rules stated that a person could only claim one win per evening. And the only other person who would consider bidding on her had been prohibited by her personally. 

Riza allowed herself a fond smile as she remembered the look on Mustang’s face as she had told him that he would not be allowed to bid on her. He had looked like a small boy whose mother was telling him that he wasn't allowed to have cookies and told him to eat his vegetables instead. It had been quite endearing. 

But that also meant that no one would bid for her. The longer she was up on this stage, the hotter her cheeks burned. Nobody raised a hand. 

"Captain Hawkeye is very efficient with the paperwork and she makes excellent coffee," the host announced, trying to make her more appealing to the uncaring crowd. 

Riza heard a small chuckle from somewhere in the room. Her eyes found the culprit and fixated him with a deathly glare. It didn't help her case, seeing that her face should be all smiles and pleasantness as she tried to sell herself. 

She hoped that someone would have mercy for her soon, before the host would lower the price. The shame of not even being worth your starting bid would haunt someone, even if that someone was Riza no nonsense Hawkeye. 

The door opened and in walked General Armstrong, who had been absent so far. She enjoyed these galas even less than Riza did. Kissing up to old arrogant men was never a thing she was willing to do. 

The general threw a glance at the stage and stopped in her tracks. A satisfied smile tugged at her lips as she cooly called out. 

"Fifty thousand cenz." 

An excited murmur went through the crowd and people who hadn't noticed her entering the hall now turned around to get a better look at her. 

Riza swallowed at the sheer amount of money that the General had just put on her. Even Mustang hadn't brought in more than 20,000 cenz last year.

"F-fifty thousand cenz! That is a very generous bid, thank you General Armstrong! Would anyone like to go higher? Apparently Captain Hawkeye must be very good company if she is worth fifty grand! Maybe for sixty thousand you can find out yourself?" 

Riza held back a sigh. The way the host was trying to push for a higher bid was embarrassing at best. No one would go against that. Not only was 50,000 cenz an outrageous amount of money, nobody would be so stupid as to bid against General Olivier Mira Armstrong-

"One hundred thousand cenz!" 

-except Roy Mustang of course. 

Riza whipped her head around to glare at the man. 

"Oh, it appears we have another-" 

"Two hundred!"

Riza could hardly breathe. The crowd was starting to get animated, honouring each ridiculous bid with a roaring applause. In the end Riza was sold for a whooping 500,000 cenz. General Mustang was the lucky winner. 

Riza descended the stairs of the stage slowly, as not to fall. Her legs were shaky and she couldn't breathe. This surely was going to be the top gossip for the next few days. General Mustang had spent a fortune for a date with his adjunct. And he had been willing to bring the wrath of one Olivier Mira Armstrong on himself to do that.

When she had reached the bottom, he was there, holding out a hand for her to take, an insufferably victorious grin plastered on his face. 

"That was very stupid of you, sir. Do you even have that much money to spare? And to anger General Armstrong on top of that…" 

"It was very well worth it."

Riza sighed, taking his hand and playing along with his show. If he wanted to seem like an irresponsible and rash fool, then so be it. She was done questioning his decisions for the evening. She would chew him out once the chatter had died down. 

"You know, there would have been better ways to annoy General Armstrong. You didn't have to indebt yourself for that." 

As he led her away from the stage and towards the bar to get her a glass of wine, Mustang gave her a calculated smile. 

"Oh that was a nice bonus. But seriously Captain. Now everyone expects me to take you on a date. No one will bat an eyelash if I take you to the most lavish place and shower you with flowers and compliments. They will probably expect me to openly flirt with you, and all that just to spite Armstrong. I would happily pay a million cenz for just one evening like that with you."

Riza's mouth fell open and she froze for just a moment before she quickly found her composure and continued walking. She accepted the glass of Cabernet Sauvignon with a private smile. Even if someone noticed the way their hands brushed and lingered for a moment too long, or the intimate way he would lean into her while talking to her, they would know it was all just an act to piss off Armstrong. 

They couldn't be more wrong.


End file.
